


Petticoats Fill

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Petticoats Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusartist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geniusartist).



Elijah is not impressed. He raises an eyebrow at his colleague, the esteemed British Museum curator now holding out a 19th century petticoat with an evil grin.

"Dom, no."

"Historical accuracy, 'Lij. Christ knows I can't get into this thing."

"Should I be flattered?"

"No doubt, darling. Slip it on. Make it up to you later." Dom licks his lips, cocks his hip. Elijah sighs, slips the white crinoline over boxers and is shoved into a dusty table.

"Does this have anything to do with the exhibit?" he sighs. A hand slips under the skirts and grasps his knee.

"No."


End file.
